Athelstan's Begodor
by Samantha worthington
Summary: Athelstan questions his faith more when Ragnar returns from the summers raids with a new batch of slaves.
1. Chapter 1

BEOTHUK WORDS

NUMBERS

1 – Gathet

2 – Adjieich

3 – Shedsic

4 – Dabseek

5 – Nijik

6 – Bigadosic

7 – Odosook

8 – Odoosook

9 – Yeothodue

10 – Theant

PEOPLE

Man – Bukashaman

Woman – Imamus

Boy – Bukashamesh

Girl – Emamooset

Wife – Osuk

BODY PARTS

Heart – Begodor

Breast – Begomot

Teeth – Bocbodza

Lip – Coish

Hair – Dronna

Nose – Geen

Eye – Givinya

Body – Haddabothie

Knee – Hodamishit

Neck/Throat – Iedesheet

Thigh – Itweena

Blood – Izzobauth

Head – Keauthut Gonothin

Tongue – Memasuck

Arms – Memayet

Hand – Memet

Shoulders – Momezemethon

Elbow – Moocus

Ear – Mooshaman

Thumb – Pooeth

Back – Possant

Nails – Quish

Chin – Toun

ANIMALS

Marten – Abidish

Seal – Bedesook

Pigeon – Bobbodish

Duck – Boodowit

Otter – Edree

Rat – Gadgemish

Bear – Guashauet

Puffin – Gwoshuawit

Dog – Mammasmeet

Wolf – Moisamadrook

Cattle – Nethabeat

Goose – Odeiisook

Deer – Osweet

Woodpecker – Shebohoweet

Salmon – Wasemook

Partridge – Woothyat

FOOD

Water – Ebautho

Bake Apple – Abidemasheek

Berries – Bobidigimidie

Egg – Debine

Raspberries – Gawzadun

TOOLS/WEAPONS

Spoon – Adadiminte

Buttons/Money – Agamot

Sword – Bedison

Arrow – Dogemat

Comb – Edrathu

Fork – Ethewwit

Net – Giggarimanet

Knife – Mameshuadet

Blanket – Manovorit

Hammer – Matheuis

Oar – Poodybeat

Nails – Quish

Trap – Shebathoont

Axe – Thingaya

Saw - Dedoneet

CLOTHING

Bonnet – Abodonee

Necklace – Bethic

Clothes – Ihingyam

Shoes – Moosin

Pants – Mooweed

COMMANDS

To Kneel – Abusthibit

Good Night – Bethiote

Go Out – Enano

Come Here – Kooset

Do not be afraid - Cockaboset

OTHERS

Sun – Mangarewuis

Moon – Washewiush

Wood – Adiab

Boat – Adothe

Singing – Awoodet

Thunder – Barodiisick

Rain – Bathuc

Smoke – Besdic

Red Indian – Bogomet Outhermayet

Lightning – Borod

Dancing – Budiseet

Bite – Bushudite

Sorrow – Conasoob

Saw – Dedoneet

Oil – Emet

Dogwood Tree – Emoethuk

Mainland – Gewzewook

Wind – Gidgeathue

Stoop – Hedyyan

Fall – Hosket

Run – Hothamashet

Yawn – Ibeath

Sleep – Isedoweet

Canoe – Japathook

Tickle – Kaduishnite

Leaves – Madyna

House – Mammateek

Islands – Mammausheek

Cry – Matheothuc

Dirt – Methic

Cold – Moidewsee

Hiccup – Mudyrat

Oakum – Mushabauth

Cut – Odisuit

Eat – Odoit

Tinker – Oothook

Ice – Ozeru

Fur – Peatha

Scab – Pigathu

Watch – Kuis

Swimming – Thoowidgee

Spruce – Traunasoo

Hop – Uvin

Fire – Woodrat

Kill – Whadicheme

Sickly – Ashei

NAMES: female

Waumaduit

Shanawdithit

Baethasuit

Konaubee

Oodin

Male:

Dauoodaset

Shamoonan

Edeshnon

Cosheewet

Abideshet

Keeushuwit

The sun was just rising over the mountians as Ragnar and his men sailed into the fjord. They had been gone almost two months and they where eagar to show off their new treasures from the newest raids.

The villagers where already bustling about, setting out on the days chores. As they neared the dock, the people gathered around the shore, eagar to hear the many stories of their adventures and to see what treasures they had pillaged.

Ragnar was busy getting the ships unloaded when he heard his daughter, Gyda's shouts, "Father! Father!" She called as she and Bjorn ran down the dock and into his arms. He kissed them both on the tops of their heads.

"Ah, my children!" he replied as the two youngest Lothbroks clung to his waist. "And my wife! I have missed you!" He gave his wife a passionate kiss as they met on the dock.

"As have I!" She replied with a smile.

"Welcome home Ragnar!" Athelstan replied.

"Athelstan, my friend, it is good to see you!" He clasped the young priest on the arm. "It is good to be home!"

"I trust the raids went well?" Athelstan asked as they made their way towards the long house.

"Yes father, what treasures have you brought us?" Gyda asked as her father raised her to sit on his shoulders.

"Ah, you shall soon see!" He stopped at the end of the dock and turned back to the ships, "Floki, have the men bring the treasures to the long house!"

Floki nodded as he continued to help unload their hoard.

"Did you have a battle father?" Bjorn asked as they settled into the main hall.

"Of course! It was an easy one though!" Ragnar laughed when he saw the disgusted look on Athelstan's face, "The people there where like babies! They used bows and little childrens axes! We overpowered them in no time!"

Although it had been over nine years since Athelstan had come to Kattegat, the memories of the raid on Lindesfarne where still fresh in his mind.

"Where did you land this time father?" Gyda asked from her seat on the fur covered floor infront of her parents.

"New lands, ones I have never heard talk of before! One we named Vinland!"

"Lands? You mean you sailed to more then one this time father?" Bjorn asked in amazement.

"Yes, the first, the peoples there spoke an odd language, even odder then Athelstan's Saxon tongue!" He gave the young man a playful shove as he smiled.

"What where they like, the people there?" She asked, leaning her chin on her mothers lap as she listened to her fathers story.

"Have a look for yourselves!" Ragnar replied as Rollo entered the long house holding a rope, behind him, with their hands tied and a rope around each neck, stood five, very odd people, three women and two young men.

"More Slaves!" Bjorn replied excitedly.

"They're funny looking!" Gyda replied, in awe.

Athelstan couldn't help but stare at the new comers, he himself, with all of his previous travelling had never seen the likes before! Their hair was long and black as night, although it was covered with a thick red substance. Some had braids, others had feathers and beads in their hair. Their eyes where dark, almost as dark as their hair. Their skin looked to be stained with blood and their clothing was strange, all animal skin, decorated with colored stones and beads. Their feet where covered in animal hide decorated like their clothing.

"Why are they covered in blood?" Lagertha asked in disgust.

"That is the color of their skin, I believe. Odd, isn't it?" Ragnar replied.

"No, it is Oakum stain. I have seen the monks at Lindesfarne use it to stain wool and clothing." Athelstan replied returning his eyes to the strangers.

"See something you like priest?" Ragnar grinned wickedly, as he noticed the young priest's gaze.

Athelstan hadn't realized that he had been staring at one of the women in particular, she looked to be the eldest of the women, but not much older then himself. Her hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders and she had an eagle feather hanging in the back. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even with the stone expression she wore. The others looked terrified, even the young men, but this one, she stood tall, head held high and she stared around at her captors with defiance.

Athelstan cleared his throat, "They are an interesting people. Could you communicate with them?"

"No, they talked amongst themselves on our journey home, but that one, " He pointed to the one Athelstan had been staring at, "She would refuse them to speak to us."

"What language is it they speak?"

"I do not know! But I have heard them speak some words, Ashei(Sickly), Konaubee (Female name)."

Athelstan slowly made his way towards the newcomers. The others sank back, but the one that seemed to be incharge just stood there, eyes cold as stone. Athelstan tried each language he knew, but the only response he got was a glare from her.

"It is useless priest, she will not speak."

"Cockaboset gadgemish! (Do not be afraid of these rats!)" She was looking to her people, but spat the last word at Ragnar.

Rollo yanked on the ropes, pulling her to her knees. "I like this one brother, she is fiesty! I think I will keep her!" He grinned.

The girl pulled at the ropes around her neck, "Methic gadgemish! (dirty rat!)" She spat at him.

Athelstan's heart fell at the thought of anyone having to be Rollo's slave, especially not this one. There was something stirring in him, and he had no idea what it was, he felt sorrow for the five that stood infront of him, but an unexplained fear for their leader. He knew it was useless to argue against Rollo the Norse, he was an outsider still and had no say in the matter. He gave the girl an apologetic look and returned to his place beside Bjorn.

"What is the matter priest?" Bjorn asked gruffly. "You look as if you'll be sick!"

"I'm fine Bjorn."

"Very well brother, you have yourself a new slave, good luck to you with her!" Ragnar laughed. His eyes caught Athelstan's fidgeting figure out of the corner of his eye, which made his grin even more wolfish. He knew the priest felt enough pity for the slaves, but he knew just by the look on Athelstans face that there was something more he was feeling for Rollo's new slave.

Ragnar became bored with the new slaves and quickly turned the conversation to the hoard they had found. He let his men choose their treasure as he told the story of their journey. They had ventured West, even further West then ever before. They came to this land, Vinland they had named it. The natives there put up a fight, but where no match for the powerful vikings. The small village had been burned and all but the five slaves they had brought where killed. There where originally six, but one of the women died on the way back and was uncerimoniously buried at sea. But the people had no gold, no silver, no treasure whatsoever! So they took the survivors as slaves and returned to their ships, on the way home they came across more land which was known as Iceland where they ransacked a village and brought back almost as much gold and silver then they had from Lindisfarne! They spared no one in the village on their search for treasure.

All of a sudden there came a ruckus from the back, screams and shouts and crying. Rollo must have been eagar to put his new slave to work, as he tried to slip out the door unnoticed with her, the others had started a small riot, calling to her and reaching out to keep her with them. "Oodin! Oodin!" They called.

"Cockaboset Baethasuit! (Do not be afraid Baethasuit!) She called, "Be strong (no translation) Edeshnon!" Her hands slipped out of Baethasuit's as Rollo tried to pull her through the door.

"Wait, brother! What is it they are saying? Are they calling out to the great God Odin?" Ragnar stood and shouted over the commotion. Everyone fell silent, is it possible that these strangers worshipped the same Gods as they did? But just as their Norse captors fell silent, so did the slaves. No words left their lips as Ragnar demanded they tell him of their Gods. But of course Oodin, Baethasuit, Edeshnon, Waumaduit and Cosheewet had no idea what he was asking of them. "Do you pray to great Gods, Odin and Thor?"

Oodin was confused, trying to understand what he was saying, but she would not speak. "Answer him!" Rollo bellowed, striking her across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to fall back to the ground. Athelstan made to move to her, but quickly remembered where he stood in society.

Just as Rollo pulled his slave through the door, no doubt to finish the beating in private, Athelstan feels a tug at his sleeve. "You worry for her, don't you priest?" Came Gyda's soft voice. "I can see it in your eyes!"

"Of course, your uncle is able to kill her with one smack!" He replied, "Don't you see, they have no idea what you are all saying to them, they do not speak any language I know of..." But he knew it was useless to argue with them, the remaining four would probably be beaten to death within the first week, the fith, she might make it two if Rollo took it easy on her.

The talk of the new lands continued long into the afternoon. This Vinland, Ragnar told them, wasn't wealthy with treasure, but it had an abundance of wildlife, they had brought back barrels and barrels of fish, deer and other meats they had hunted, all salted or pickled to last the long journey home.

The conversation and celebrations came to an end when Lagertha whispered into her husbands ear, "I have missed your body, my love!" She gave him a wicked smile as he stood from his throne and took her by the hand, leading her towards their chambers.

Athelstan took charge of the children, hurding them off to eat before bed. He placed a bowl andcup infront of both children before sitting down himself to eat.

"Priest, why do you care so much of those slaves?" Bjorn asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He just could not understand why Athelstan cared so much of others. Of course they all looked after one another here in the village, but when it came to outsiders, they didn't care. But their priest had a way of life still completely different from them.

Athelstan looked up from his bowl, his expression was of surprise. Bjorn hardly cared about what he thought about things, only when he thought he'd get a good reaction out of him, but this time there was honest wonder in his voice. "I don't know really, it's the way I was raised I suppose. At the monestary, it was a sin to do wrong to others, we helped and respected one another and worked besides each other with light hearts. Violence was non existant there."

Gyda grinned, one resembling her fathers, only sweeter, "I think the Priest is in love!" She giggled, Athelstan's face paled a little then blushed brightly.

"Gyda, you know that's not possible! I have sworn an oath..."

"Yes yes priest, we know, you have sworn an oath, body and soul belongs to your stupid god!" Bjorn replied rolling his eyes, "When will you come to your senses and realize your god does not exist and take up our ways?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been over a week since Ragnar and his men returned home and since Athelstan last laid eyes on Rollo and his new slave. He found her entering his thoughts often, did she still live? The thought of Rollo laying his hands on her in anyway angered Athelstan, and this confused him, he rarely felt anger towards anyone. This was playing on his mind greatly one day, so he decided to take Bjorn hunting to clear his head a little.

They had been tracking a deer for about an hour or so when they heard the quiet sound of humming over the rush of the river. Athelstan peered through the trees and what he saw took his breath away. He stood frozen, mouth gaping like a fish.

"What is it Priest?" Bjorn asked, pushing his way ahead of Athelstan, only to be dragged backwards and hushed.

"Ssshhh!" Athelstan replied as his eyes returned to the river. Oodin crouched in the cool water, in nothing but a loin cloth, her long hair flowing over her shoulders covering her breasts. She was cleaning some fish as she hummed a low song.

"Where is Rollo? Surely he wouldn't let his slave wonder this far from home alone?" Bjorn replied, shoving Athelstan's hands away from his eyes.

"Bjorn, your eyes are too young for such a sight!" Athelstan replied. "I don't see your uncle anywhere! Stay here!"

Athelstan left Bjorn's side and made his way towards the river, as he got closer, he could see the dark bruises all over her body and face and the raw red ring of the rope around her neck. He would kill Rollo for this! As he emerged from the bushes, Oodin's head shot up, glaring daggers at him, her hand quickly went to the ground at her side, snatching the spear she had made. Athelstan tried to convey to her that he meant her no harm, but her arm went back and the spear landed near his feet. Taking a few surprised steps back, he stared at the weapon, but this was a mistake, before he knew what was happening, the air rushed out of his lungs as his body hit the ground, Oodin on his chest, pinning him, holding a makeshift knife to his throat.

"Priest!" Bjorn shouted as he jumped from the trees, an arrow in his bow aiming for the woman. Her head snapped towards the boy, with a quick fluid movement, the knife at Athelstan's throat was gone and was speeding through the air towards Bjorn.

"BJORN!" Athelstan screamed a warning. But before he could react, the hilt of the knife struck the bow, causing his aim to go skyward along with the arrow. The boy just stared in amazement.

"Gademish! (Rats!) What are you doing here? (No translation)" She snarled into Athelstan's face.

Once again, he tried to convey to her that they meant her no harm, "Please, Oodin, we…, are friends!"

Her eyes searched his face, bored deep into the bright blue orbs of his own, then finally she released him. Standing back a few feet, she looked from one to the other, confused and a little frightened, but she never let it show on her face.

Athelstan slowly reached into his sack and pulled out a loaf of bread and offered it to her as a sign of friendship. Slowly she took the bread, the smell of it brought the hunger raging in her belly to the front and she tore into it like a wild animal. She spared a glance at the two young men and nodded her head in thanks.

"She probably hasn't eaten in days!" Was Athelstan's reply to Bjorn's disgusted expression.

"Are we going to bring her back to Rollo?" The boy asked.

"Hardly!"

"Well, what are we to do with her then?"

"I don't know, we could try to bring her home with us, feed and clothe her, maybe your parents will let her stay!" Athelstan's tone was one of hope.

Bjorn snorted, "Priest, you're hopeless!" He shook his head and wandered away, looking for his lost arrow.

Athelstan removed his shirt, which brought back the anger to Oodin's face, only for it to soften when he offered it to her. Once again, she nodded her thanks and took the clothing from him. Pulling the article over her head, she smoothed down the front and rolled the sleeves up, obviously it was a few sizes too big for her, but at least now she wasn't so exposed.

Athelstan gave her a look of approval, "I'll have to see if Lagertha has an extra dress that you could borrow!" But now, how was he supposed to convince Oodin to come with them?

Bjorn returned after a few minutes, arrowless. "Will she come with us?"

Athelstan was trying to convey to the young woman to come with them, "I do not know if she understands. But it is getting late, your mother will hang me if we're not back before supper!" He gave one last try, still getting a blank and confused look, before he and Bjorn turned to walk back to Kattegat. "I'll return in the morning and try again!" He told himself.


End file.
